


Support

by Coalmine301



Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Post-Zigoola (Star Wars), minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: I got tired of always making Bail an asshole, so for tongith have this instead.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Bail Organa
Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Confrotember Prompt "Panic Attacks"

Bail frowned, stopping in the middle of the senate hallway. The door to his office was unlocked. Especially concerning since he had always made sure it was securely locked every time he left.

Which meant someone had snuck in.

Stealthily, Bail pulled a blaster and slipped inside. As expected the rooms were dark and still, the lights still shut off. What wasn’t expected were the small, barely muffled gasps and almost-whimpers. 

Hesitantly, Bail flipped the nearest lightswitch. 

A trembling figure crouched huddled in the corner. A worn brown robe had been pulled tightly around shaking shoulders. “Obi-wan!”

In an instant Bail was at his friend’s side. Dark eyes instinctively darted over the Jedi’s form insearch of injuries. He wasn’t sure if the lack of any was concerning or not.

He had given Obi-wan the code to his room as a place to hide away from prying eyes. He just didn’t expect the redhead to actually use it. What could possibly have shaken the Jedi war hero so thoroughly?

It was clear Obi-wan wasn’t in any state to answer whatever questions Bail had. Azure eyes stared just over Bail’s shoulder, as if the Jedi wasn’t truly seeing him. 

The Senator rose to lock the door -ensuring they wouldn’t be desturbed- before returning to his friend’s side. 

Bail placed a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder. Instantly a pale hand grabbed a hold of his wrist like a lifeline, fingers gripping with a force tight enough to bruise. The senator grimaced at the pain but gave no other sign. He could tolerate a little bit of pain for his friend. 

With his other hand, the older man tilted obi-wan’s head back just slightly. Azure eyes snapped up to his face, shining with panic as they followed things only he could see. 

“Obi-wan it’s me, it’s Bail,” he soothed. “I need you to breathe for me.” Bail didn’t really know how to calm someone down from a panic attack, but he supposed breathing was a good start.

A flicker of recognition flashed across that frightened gaze. “B-Bail?”

“Yes, it’s me. You’re having a panic attack, you need to breathe, Obi-wan.”

The Jedi gave a shaky nod and his breathing slowed somewhat. But nowhere near enough. 

So the senator took a breath, slowing his own inhales and exhales. He could sense the Jedi trying to sync up his breathing to Bail’s. After five worry-filled minutes their tempos were closer to each others’. Of course Obi-wan’s was still faster, though much better than those shallow gasps from earlier. 

As breath returned so did the shame. Obi-wan averted his gaze, focusing on the floor instead of Bail’s concerned face. “I’m sorry, I… I didn’t mean to bother you,” he murmured. “They don’t usually get this bad.”

The senator blinked. “Obi-wan, this is the reason I gave you the code to this door,” he protested. “And you didn’t bother me. You’re my friend, of course I would want to help.”

Obi-wan didn’t respond, instead tucking the robe tighter around himself.

“Is this about Zigoola?”

The tiniest of nods. “Please don’t tell the others,” the redhead replied. “They wouldn’t understand.”

‘Maybe not,’ Bail thought. ‘But that won’t stop them from trying to help.’ Padme, Anakin, the clones- it wasn’t hard to see how much Obi-wan cared about them. And vice versa. If they learned of even a fraction of the torment the young Jedi had been subjected to… 

Well, it was easy to feel protective of that man.

And yet it was clear Obi-wan simply couldn’t face them right now. As foolish as it was, he didn’t want to concern them.

So he had come to Bail. A place where he could shatter and put himself back together, safely out of sight of his loved ones. 

Suddenly a thought struck the senator. “Obi-wan, you said ‘they don’t usually get this bad’. Have you been having panic attacks before?” 

The Jedi ducked his head but said nothing. That was all the confirmation Bail needed.

“And have you told anyone about this?”

“With the war and everything going on,” Obi-wan murmured in reply. “They have enough to worry about without me adding to their burdens.”

Bail let out an angry huff. “You know that’s banthakark, right?”

Obi-wan stared silently back. There was something so pained and hollow in those blue grey eyes that stole Bail’s breath. ‘Dear gods, he actually believes it.’

The Jedi clearly wasn’t used to people actually looking out for him. Helping him, holding his hand, staying by his side as his mind flailed in panic. 

It was about time someone was.


End file.
